


The Things I Never Said (Fuyuhiko x Reader)

by SkyLights17



Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lots of Fluff and Wholesome Moments, Near Death Experiences, a super fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Things I Never Said (Fuyuhiko x Reader)

This is inspired by a game I’m playing right now. It’s called ‘Far From Noise’, and it’s about a person who’s teetering on the edge of a cliff and goes through their thought process as they face this near death experience. I haven’t finished the game yet, so this is really just a story based on the main idea of that game.

I’ve never written anything like this, but I hope you enjoy this story, so let’s get going. 💜

~~~~

So this is it.

The end of everything.

So much for clearing your head.

Soon you wouldn’t even HAVE a head.

You stared out at the horizon that stretched out before you, far beyond the cliff your car was teetering on the edge of.

The world seemed endless from this point of view, like the ocean stretched on forever.

It sparkled and shined under the light of the slowly setting sun.

You wondered what it would look like when you finally fell.

Would it send a shower of sparkling water into the sky?

Would crystal raindrops fall in front of your eyes?

You’d always liked the rain.

There were worse things to see when you died.

Died.

The reality of that death was hanging in front of you.

It was sad really.

Ending on so many regrets.

So many things you never said.

Your phone vibrated from its place in the cup holder.

It was a message from Sonia.

Who said you couldn’t say those things now?

You picked up your phone and hit call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sonia.”

“Y/n? Where are you?”

“Hah..It’s a long story. Let’s just say I’m stuck somewhere. I’m not sure how long I’ve got, and I have other calls to make, so I’ll make it quick. Sorry I don’t have more time to explain.”

“Hey! Where the fuck are ya?!” Miu yelled in the background, and you smiled.

“Good, Miu is with you too. Can you put it on speaker?”

“Y/n-“

“Just listen, okay?” When they didn’t say anything, you continued. “Thank you both for everything you’ve done for me. Sonia, you helped me learn to be confident. You always knew when I was feeling bad, and you were there to comfort me every time. Miu, you were always there to drag me out of my house when I needed it. You taught me to stand up for myself and not take anybody’s shit. You two are the reason I got out of my shell and learned to take some risks. Thank you for always being there when I needed a push in the right direction. I love you guys.”

“Why’re ya talkin’ like ya ain’t comin’ back?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

You hung up before they could ask any more questions. Next was Kazuichi.

“What’s up?”

You heard talking in the background. “Who’s with you?”

“Hajime and Gundham. Why?”

“Can you put your phone on speaker?”

“Uh yea-“ You heard a click, and two voices came through at the same time, both greeting you.

“Hey guys, sorry for calling so suddenly. I just wanted to say something.”

“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked, and you couldn’t help but smile. He was always the most observant one.

“Don’t worry about it. Just listen for a minute.” You waited a second, and when you were met with silence, you spoke up again. “You guys have been really good friends to me. Kazuichi, you taught me how to fix a flat tire and always cheered me up when I was down. Hajime, you’re an empath, and it really shows. You always knew what I was thinking, and you never stopped caring for me. Gundham, you taught me about the supernatural and reminded me that the past doesn’t define me. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being there for me and for being my friends. I love you guys.”

Your voice was shaking, so you hung up before they could respond.

One last person.

Of course, he always had to be one step ahead.

Your phone lit up, Fuyuhiko’s picture flashing across the screen. You answered the call, and held the phone up to your ear.

“Will you hurry the fuck up an’ let me in?! I’ve been knockin’ on your damn door for almost five minutes!”

“I’m not at home.”

“Huh? Where are you?”

“On the edge of a cliff.”

“What the- Don’t joke about shit like that!”

“I’m not joking. Some drunk guy ran me off the road.”

There was a moment of silence before you heard him yelling to someone, probably Peko.

“Where are you?” He asked quickly.

“I don’t think there’s a point.”

“Where the fuck are you, (Y/n)?!”

You gave him the name of the street you’d been driving on and heard him shout it to Peko.

“Fuyuhiko-“

“Don’t!” He hissed angrily, but there was a hint of desperation in it. “Don’t say my name like you’re never gonna see me again!”

“I might not.”

“Shut up! What kinda dumbass are you?! I’m gonna find you!”

You chuckled breathily. Maybe you were losing it?

“Why the fuck are you laughin’?!”

“You called me that when we met, remember? I ran into you by accident. ‘Watch where you’re goin’, dumbass!’” You quoted his words with a smile.

“You remember that shit?”

“Course I do. It was a pretty memorable meeting.” You chuckled.

“How the fuck are you so calm?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s cause I finally got to say everything I wanted. Well, almost everything.”

“Whaddya mean ‘almost’?”

“There’s one thing I haven’t gotten to say to you.”

“Well fuckin’ say it, then.”

You looked out at the pink sky, beautiful and bright.

“...You’re a good guy. Despite what you think sometimes, there are people that care about you and want to be around you just because they like you. Not everyone wants something from you. They’re not all using you for their benefit. Underneath the whole Ultimate Yakuza thing, you’re a big sweetheart. You care for the people close to you, and you’d do anything to protect them.”

“He-Hey! Don’t say such sappy shi-“

“You’re a hypocrite though. You always insist that I shouldn’t be around you, that it’s dangerous, and I could get hurt, but you come to my house, and you cheer me up, and you’re always there when I’m in trouble. You’re the biggest hypocrite I’ve ever met because you constantly tell me not to care about you, but you come around and make me laugh and tell me about your life and your family. You come to me after your missions when you’re injured and tired, and I always take care of you, and you stay at my house, and we watch movies until we fall asleep. You nag me to dress warm when it’s cold and yell at me when I work too much at one time. You’ve met my mother, and she loves you, and you know more about me than anyone else. You come around and tell me not to care, but you make me care so much because you’re just so..so you! You’re you, and I’m me, and I care, and I can’t stop caring because I don’t know how, and I don’t want to! I want to care! I want to love you, and I do!” You rushed all the words out and sucked in a breath when you were finished.

“I..love you. I love you so much that I smile when I think of you, my heart beats too fast when you smile, I worry constantly when you’re on a mission, and I wanna cry from relief when you get back. I love you, Fuyuhiko.”

There was a long moment of complete silence before “Fuck, why say that now?! Why wait until you might die to tell me that?!” His voice cracked, and you winced when you realized he was crying. “You’re an idiot! An absolute fuckin’ idiot, an’ I swear to god if you die, I’ll hunt down your ghost and kick your ass, (Y/n)!” He breathed in shakily. “So live goddammit.” He pleaded, and your heart felt like it was being squeezed to death.

“I’ll do my best..” You murmured in response.

Your phone beeped, and static crackled in your ear.

“Fuyuhiko?”

More static met you in response, and you sighed when the automated voice told you the call had been disconnected.

You tried the ignition one more time, but the engine only sputtered before going dead again.

“Hurry up guys..” You mumbled nervously.

~

The 20 minutes that followed felt like the longest of your life. You were exhausted but too nervous to fall asleep.

You were clinging to a single thread of hope, but as the sun set and night began to fall, that thread began to wear thin.

Just as it was ready to snap, light flooded through the back windshield, followed by several screams of your name. You leaned your head out the window as best as you could without leaning forward to far.

“I’m in here!” You called.

You were surprised to see not just Fuyuhiko and Peko, but also everyone else too. Directions were being shouted as half of them leaned on the back of the car, and the other half reached for you. Hands caught your arms, your waist, your legs, anything they could reach, and pulled. You squeezed your eyes shut and jumped, trusting them to catch you. They pulled even harder, all of you falling into a pile on solid ground.

It took literally all of you, but you even managed to pull you car off the edge too. As soon as that was done though, they all engulfed you in a huge hug.

You were still buzzing off adrenaline, barely managing to process their tearful happiness that you were safe.

Suddenly, everyone started leaving, all awkwardly claiming they had somewhere to be. Even Peko gave you a quick hug and said goodbye.

In a flash, they were gone, piling into cars that disappeared down the street.

“What the hell were you thinkin’?!”

Despite his angry outburst, Fuyuhiko wrapped you up in the tightest hug you’d ever received. “I can’t..breathe..” You choked out.

“Too bad.” He grumbled angrily, but he still loosened his grip.

You curled your arms around him with a soft sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“For worrying you...and for what I said.”

“Why the hell’re you apologizin’ for that?”

“I mean, I get that you probably don’t feel that way for me. If you want, you can just forget abo-“

“No.” He stated bluntly, the scowl on his face contrasted greatly by the blush slowly creeping across his cheeks. “I’m not gonna forget it, and you aren’t either.”

“But-“

“I..” He looked away from you, that blush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. “I-I love you too.”

You couldn’t do anything but just gape at him, shock branded across your face.

The longer you stared silently at him, the more nervous he felt. Hell, he didn’t even get nervous on potentially deadly missions, so how the fuck can one person make him feel like a nervous wreck?!

“Stop standin’ there an’ fuckin’ do somethin’!” He snapped, knocking you out of your disbelieving thoughts.

“I’m not dreaming?”

“No, you’re not fuckin’ dreamin’.” He grumbled. “This is re-“

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His stuttered words were muffled against your mouth.

This was **real**.

You smiled against his lips as you kissed him again. You ran your fingers up the nape of his neck and into his short hair. You held him close, like he would disappear if you let go, and eventually he kissed you back, his arms tightening around you.

You pulled away after several minutes and just grinned, your face just as flushed as his.

“I love you.” You repeated your earlier words breathlessly.

He nudged you away, straightening his tie embarrassedly, but even in the dark, there was no mistaking the smile on his own face.

“I love you too, loser.”


End file.
